Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Over Quartzer (Director's Cut)
The highlighted texts are fan fiction Plot This is a film released in a parallel world where New Generation Ultra Series toy sale tops every year beyond Kamen Rider. Sougo Tokiwa has a dream of seeing a yellow Rider with a grasshopper motif. He wakes up in a panic, claiming that Zi-O had disappeared in his dream and the new Rider had taken his place. Soon afterwards, Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz receive a call from Krim Steinbelt. He asks them to protect his ancestor, who is currently threatened by an unknown enemy, claiming that if his ancestor perished, so does he, and the history of Kamen Rider Drive will disappear as result. Sougo and his friends go to 1575, in the Sengoku period. There, they meet Oda Nobunaga, the revered demon king. But instead, Nobunaga is a weak-willed lecher. Nobunaga tries to court a foreign woman named Clara Steinbelt, Krim's ancestor. So, they must protect the woman. Suddenly, the enemy appears in the form of Kagen (Kamen Rider Zonjis) and Jogen (Kamen Rider Zamonas). As Sougo and his friends fight them. Later, a war breaks out. As Nobunaga is too scared to lead his army, Geiz took his place instead. Zamonas and Zonjis also appear in the midst of the enemy's army, they brought out Time Mazines too. Sougo, Woz and Go fight them and win. After that, they come back to 2019, Krim and Go hand Sougo the Drive and Mach Ridewatches respectively. With that, all 20 Heisei Ridewatches are collected. Suddenly Woz stole all the Ridewatches. When the rest confront him, he summons a platform full of people with the same outfit as him, and introduce themselves as the Quartzer. They're the controllers of history, with the leader, SOUGO Tokiwa himself. SOUGO claims to be the true king of time, manipulating Sougo's journey all along from the shadows, including using his special powers to make Swartz think that Sougo was the chosen one, while he originally was just a normal student. He transforms into Kamen Rider Barlckxs and defeats Sougo in his GrandZi-O form, capturing him. In prison (its gate guarded by a G Den-O), Sougo asks why Woz betrayed him. The prophet of the future answers that his loyalty is always to Sougo, the leader of Quartzer from the original timeline. He later meet Takeshi Kinashi next to his cell. An enraged Geiz attacks Woz and they fight fiercely, but it's a distraction while Tsukuyomi and Go release Sougo. Sougo faces Barlckxs again, but he's easily defeated once more as Barlckxs claims that the power of the Heisei era can't affect him. In the middle of the city, SOUGO declares his true goal: through the Ridewatches he'd unify the Heisei era which was broken in unconnected and unfitting settings, rebuilding everything in a unified world view under his control. With the Dai Mazines activating, a singularity is created and everything from the Heisei era in the current world starts being absorbed into it as the first step before the birth of his new world, and even Sougo is pulled towards it. However, after losing consciouness, Sougo wakes up in a strange dimension instead. He saw past memories of him as a kid playing with his parents. His younger self declares that he'll become a king in the future. It turns out to be an illusion as Sougo suddenly appeared in a deserted wasteland, in 2068. In there, he is greeted by Ohma Zi-O himself. The future demon king explains that SOUGO's claims are true, and Sougo was never born to be king. In spite of that, his dream leads Sougo to become Ohma Zi-O. Sougo chooses to embrace his dream, even if he wasn't born to do it. Sougo suddenly wakes up back in the present, declaring that he wants to be king to help the world, when the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch materialized. Sougo transforms into Zi-O Ohma Form as a gigantic projection of Ohma Zi-O appeared behind him. Witnessing this, Woz makes a grand speech about Zi-O Ohma Form being the advent of a new history that wasn't in his book. Finally, Zi-O landed in front of Zonjis and Zamonas. Zi-O Ohma Form's arrival is followed by Go Shijima recovering his powers and all 19 main Heisei Riders (even G and Brain) reappear to join the battle against the Quartzers. Riders also start materializing even from games (The Goriders), theater posters (Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki) and manga (Kuuga). They all help fight the army of Kasshines that appeared across the city. Witnessing Sougo’s quality as the one true king, Woz renounces his Quartzer membership in front of SOUGO before he tears his Oma Advent Calendar apart, stating that history is not set in stone, and that he belonged to the Heisei Riders. Barlckxs calls his fellow Quartzers: "Do something! Don't just stand there!" Two of Quartzers nodded to their boss and take out their Future Notes, with it they summoned Kamen Rider Orga, Larc, Caucasus, Dark Drive, Eternal and 3 appeared in the city through a portal that very similar to Ohma Zi-O's from there respective debut place. ' The summoned Riders begin to attack citizens along with some Kasshine, at the moment, White Woz (in his civilian outfit) came out from a wreckage building and shocked the two Quartzer members.' Quartzers: "Impossible! How could you alive at this time?" White Woz (smile): "Don't forget, I am also one of the parts of Heisei." White Woz then opened his Future Note and started writing, causing some other rider to appear: Ixa and Meteor to fight Eternal, Skull helps Hibiki to fight 3, Necrom and Zeronos to fight Orga, Femme and Poppy to fight Larc, Genm Zombie Gamer and Grease to fight Dark Drive. The heroic Rider duos using combined finishers to end them. Caucasus used his Clock Up and kidnaped Takeshi Kinashi, Kinashi cried out that why he can't transform, a reboot Shocker Rider walk out from his behind and ready to execuate him. At this moment, the reboot Kikaider and Inazuman jumped down from the roof, said "Heisei Rider's allies are not only Riders!", they rescured Kinashi and use their finisher "Super-Powered Lightning Drop" and "Eletricitic End" on Caucasus and Shocker Rider, destroyed them. To clear the numberless Kasshine, Kamen Rider G3-X teamed up with Zolda, Birth and Ryugen. They shoot the Kasshine with all their firearms in four directions that made the area cleared. Mach, Baron and Beast performed a Triple Rider Kick to a Captain Ghost-type Time Mazine piloted by a Kasshine to destroy it. After the explosion, Mach even raised his V-Helm up. With the destruction of his beloved book, the pages fly into space and alters the portal functions. The Dai-Mazines that appeared in space lost their power source and fell like meteors and all 19 previous Heisei Kamen Riders proceed to go to their final forms. (OOO catches the purple medal throwed by Ankh's hand and nodded.) Just as Woz revels in the Heisei Riders victory, Barlckxs throws his Revolcane and fatally wounded Woz. White Woz also goes disappeared due to this. Geiz then appeared to support Woz and declared for everyone to stand with their True King. Witnessing Zi-O Ohma Form gallantly battling with Barlckxs and succeeded in destroying the remaining Dai Mazines, Woz passed away. The Heisei Riders also successfully defeat Zonjis and Zamonas. Cornered, Barlckxs then uses Kamen Rider Black RX BioRider and J's Ridewatch to transform into a liquefied giant and attacking all Heisei Riders present. However, Sougo remains defiant. He, with all Heisei Riders then use their combined Rider Kicks and penetrated Barlckxs last shield (a gigantic, liquefied board), dealing the finishing blow. In disbelief, Barlckxs shows the damaged board, now imprinted with Heisei in Kanji before exploding, killing the Leader of Quartzer for good. With the defeat of Barlckxs, Geiz and Tsukuyomi disappeared because the future is now unknown. In spite of that, they're happy because it means they accomplished their mission. The other Quartzer reappear before Sougo Tokiwa, asking if he is fine with the world as it is, disjointed and lacking unity, and he replies that he is fine with it because life is like that. They tell him they're interested in seeing how his future will turn out. When returning home, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz are mysteriously restored, waiting for him. Sougo asked why they are back and Woz replied that it is a butterfly effect that Ohma Zi-O put a curse on the GrandZi-O Ridewatch in the past. Suddenly, P. A. R. T. Y. ~Universe Festival~ was played in background, Sougo, Geiz, Woz and Tsukuyomi went out the house and begun to dance on the great grassyard. All citizens joined the dance with 19 main Heisei Riders. SOUGO Tokiwa (in Kohtaro Minami outfit) is also seen dancing in prison with other Quartzers sanding outside of his cell. Takeshi Kinishi also dance with Junichiro in 95Do. In the post-credits scene, back in the scene of the battle, Kamen Rider Zonjis has recovered. He claims to be the one who will rule over the Reiwa era. However, the Rider from Sougo's dream, Kamen Rider Zero-One appears and announces he is the first Kamen Rider of the Reiwa era. Zero-One fends off the Kasshines and defeats Zonjis using Flying Falcon, putting an end to his ambitions.